Please Maxamillion, One Last Duel
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: How Pegasus /really/ came up with the idea for Duel Monsters... *sniffles* How can anyone not love this guy...?


Please Maxamillion, One Last Duel? 

by WSJ 

WSJ: *sniffles* I don't know why I wrote this... I was in the mood to be sappy and I was _going_ to write another Kaiba/Mai, since the last two seemed to go over so well. But this afternoon I re-watched the episode where Pegasus's and Cecilia's past comes to light and Bakura goes all freakish and evil, so I guess that's still on my mind. *shrugs* 

Bakura: *blinks* "Freakish and evil"? I'm a yami! What would you expect!?! 

WSJ: *shrugs again* I dunno... Hey, does anyone besides me wonder about the card that Yugi found stuck in Pegasus's diary? The one with Cecilia's portrait? ^__^ I have several theories about that card, one of which will be reveiled here, and another of which will come to light in a one-shot I'm working on called _Brother-In-Law_. I've recently come to pity and love Pegasus... *sighs and pulls on a shirt that says "Pegasus's Girl and Kuso Proud!" on it* Comment and I'll kill you... 

Bakura: I wouldn't dream of- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

WSJ: *pouts* I don't own YGO. Darn. *snaps fingers* Slightly AU, but not much. Basicly all that differs is how Pegasus came up with the idea of Duel Monsters. 

()()()()() 

"Max?" 

Maxamillion Pegasus lifted his head from where he had been hunched at a desk next to the hospital bed at the sound of the voice. "Cessy, you're awake?" 

Cecilia Pegasus smiled weakly at her husband. "Yeah, but I don't think I have much time left." 

Tears sprang into Pegasus's eyes. "Cessy, what're you saying?" 

Cecilia didn't answer, but instead her eyes shifted to the desktop. "What're you working on Max?" 

Pegasus shrugged and showed her the 3x5 index card, on which he'd sketched a woman with wings and a birds' legs. "Just another card." 

"What do you call it?" Cecilia asked, taking it and looking at the picture which, though roughly done, was very beautiful and obviously done by someone with a lot of talent. 

Pegasus considered that for a moment. "Harpie Lady." 

His wife smiled at him. "You should go commercial with this game Max, it'd make millions." 

During the last few months of his wife's hospital stay Pegasus had passed the time by doodling little monsters on index cards. At Cecilia's suggestion he'd added attack- and defence-points and turned it into a sort of monster-battle RPG game. Cecilia had helped him a bit with the rules, and given him ideas for more monsters. She'd also come up with the idea of magic and trap cards, which added a whole new depth to the previously-simple game. Together they'd come up with something like two hundred monsters so far, and just as many trap and magic cards. Each of them had built a deck and each had favorite stratagies and cards. 

"Max," Cecilia's quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"Mm?" 

She coughed weakly and Pegasus's eyes clouded in worry. "Are you ok?" 

She nodded, but coughed again, harder. "Please Max, one more duel?" 

He shook his head. "I don't think so Ces, you need rest. I'm going to go get the nurse." 

"Max," He froze at Cecilia's voice, which wasn't harsh or cold, just commanding. "Please Maxamillion, one last duel?" 

Pegasus's eyes filled with tears, but he nodded. "Ok." He helped her to sit up and slid the trey in front of her, seating himself on the other side. This was the impropmtu arena they used for their little game. Pegasus reached into one of the drawers of the desk and pulled out two decks of thirty cards each, his and Cecilia's. He handed her hers and began to shuffle his own, his eyes never leaving his beloved's face. 

After a minute they were both ready, and each drew a hand of four cards. Pegasus saw Cecilia's eyes light up and she giggled a little. "I call upon the Shining Friendship!" She put the card down on her side of the table and selected another from her hand. "And another one face-down." 

Pegasus pursed his lips, trying not to give anything away from his face. "All right then," he said. "I play the Dark Magician Girl." 

Cecilia grinned as she saw the female version of her favorite card. "Oooh Max, when'd you draw her?" 

"Last night after you fell asleep." Pegasus said, chuckling a little and shifting possitions in his jeans and sweater. "After listening to you rant for an hour about how much stronger the Dark Magician is then the Celtic Guardian I desided to go-between with the Dark Magician Girl. But the Celtic Guardian is still stronger then the Dark Magician." he added as an after-thought. 

Cecilia gave him an indignant look and placed her hands on her hips. "You know he isn't! You designed them!" 

"I gave then exactly the same attack and defence points!" Pegasus wailed, throwing up his hands. (WSJ: *grins* Let's all play pretend... I don't know their actual points. All I know is Dark Magician is way stronger and better. *sticks her tounge out at her friend Bradley, who has the nerve to think the CG is better* Actually I think the DMG is better then _either_ of them...) 

Cecilia grinned. "Yeah, but you _know_ that if they were real that the Dark Magician would whoop the Celtic Guardian's butt." 

Pegasus stuck out his tounge at her. "Would not!" 

"Would too!" 

Twenty minutes later they finally got around to finishing the duel. Cecilia beat him soundly by bringing out her Blue Eyes White Dragon and destroying his Red Eyes Black. 

Once Pegasus had admitted defeat, which took _another_ five minutes, she settled back against the bed and sighed happily. "Max?" she asked. 

"What?" he asked, taking her hand, suddenly very fearful as she began to gasp for air. 

"Please," she whispered. "Dun' forget me..." 

Pegasus was still for a moment, and then brought her hand up to his cheek, craddling it gently in both of his. Though his eyes were closed a tear leaked out from under an eyelid. Just one. "I won't. Never." 

And with that assurance, Cecilia Pegasus died. 

~*~ 

"Mr Pegasus?" 

Pegasus blinked out of his thoughts and turned around to greet the minion *cough* servent who had just entered his office, quickly brushing his hair in front of the Millenium Eye. "Yes?" 

"You announced that you would release a hundred copies each of two brand new cards today. We've already got kids lining the streets. Do you have them ready sir?" 

"Yes," Pegasus said, turning back to his desk. He picked up the stack of cards, keeping one back for himself. "Here you are." 

The minion took the stack and glanced at one of the cards. He bowed slightly, turned and left, pulling the door closed behind him. Pegasus turned back to the desk, the single card on it smiling up at him. His diary lay open beside it, and he slipped the card inside, closing it. 

He sighed and stood up, going to look out the window. The Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian were released today. His beloved's and his own favorite cards. He had re-drawn the Dark Magician Girl to look more like his beloved, and was planning to release it soon as well, but it hadn't seemed like enough. 

So Pegasus had made another, much, much stronger version, one he kept back for himself. It was stronger then the Blue Eyes White, stronger even then Exodia, but he would never use it, never release it. It was his own. A special tribute to the one he held dearest. 

He brushed the hair away from his Eye as he felt a single tear running down his cheek. 

"Happy birthday Cecilia..." 

()()()()() 

WSJ: ^_^ *watery smile* So sweet and sappy!!! *pouts* Can I rant for a moment? I hope so, 'cuz I'm gonna. I go to a Christian school, a fact I am very proud of, second only to the fact that I myself am a Christian. But in Bible class, we're supposed to do five hours of community service. Well, that's fine, I love serving my Lord. But they were due last week. *rolls eyes* I couldn't do it because my family's in the middle of trying to move. Does my Bible teacher care? Noooooo... So I was gonna do it today (Saturday, three days after it's due), but now it's raining! I was gonna work at an outdoor fair at my church!!!! *tears hair out in frustration* AAAARG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Bakura: *rolls eyes* Whatever, you freak.... 

WSJ: *sniffles* Hey... *blinks* Where's Ryou? 

Bakura: *shrugs* I dunno. Am I my hikari's keeper? 

WSJ: *slaps herself on the forehead* D'oh! Leave it to you to quote a murderer Bakura... 

Bakura: *grins proudly* Cain was a pretty cool guy for killing Abel, wasn't he? 

WSJ: *sideways look* No, not really... And wasn't it Abel that killed Cain? 

Bakura: *blinks* How'm I supposed to know? I'm a polygamist dangit! 

Ryou: *pops up out'a nowhere* Poly-whatsis? 

WSJ: *tosses him a dictionary from the box she's digging through* Look it up. _I'm_ trying to find my Bible... 

Ryou: *flips to the "p" section, reads the definition for "polygamist" and blinks* Bakura, you're so silly. *^_^* 

Bakura: *blinks* What happened to him? 

WSJ: *head still in the box* Sugar probably. Oh, and yesterday Quatre and his Royal Cuteness came over to play, so all three of them are probably still stuck on innocence-overload. 

Bakura: *blinks again as Ryou runs by, chasing a purty sparkly butterfly* Who? 

WSJ: *pulls her head out of the box to stare at him* Ooooh, that's right, you haven't met many of Ryou's friends yet. Quatre from Gundam Wing and your hikari are really good friends now, and so are Rudolph-sama (His Royal Cuteness) from Zoids: Chaotic Century and Cody from Digimon 02. ^_^ They make such an adorable four-some... 

Bakura: If you say so... I'm gonna go play with Raven and Duo. 

WSJ: ^_^ M'kay! Have fun blowin' things up! Just make sure you're back by dark, I need you for the next chapter of _Visions of the Heart_. And make sure you tell Duo he has to show up for _Something Very Special_ tomorrow. Last few times I've tried to start it he's skipped. Wufei too, but I don't expect you know him. 

Bakura: *shakes head* No, just you and Ryou's onii-sans... 

WSJ: *grins* Ok. Bye! 

Bakura: *walks off* See ya'. 

WSJ: *turns to audience* What Bakura ment by onii-sans is my own personal fantacies, delutional though they are... I always pretend that Ryou and Malik, Raven from Zoids: CC and Duo of Gundam Wing are my big brothers. Duo's oldest, then Raven, Malik, Ryou and me. ^_^ Ignore me, I ramble occationally... *shrugs and sticks her head back into the box as Ryou runs by in the background, screaming and being chased by the Great Moth and a hyper-insane Weevil* 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
